ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Suspicious Agreement
}} The Linear Guild discusses tactics as the Order of the Stick flies out to meet them. After grounding them, Tarquin, masquerading as Thog, decides to solo the Order. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ (also as Thog ◀ ▶) ** Malack ◀ ▶ ** Kilkil ◀ ▶ * Soul-Muncher ◀ ▶ * Tarquin's Pteranodon ◀ ▶ Transcript The Linear Guild flying above Girard's pyramid. Tarquin: Nale, son—not that I've never gotten a chuckle out of dipping people in acid, but is there some reason we've announced our presence? Sabine: Nale knows the Order of the Stick a lot better than you do. Nale: Indeed. I know that if you want them to do something, you need to prod them now and then. Nale: Otherwise. They'll just stand around talking until they fill up like eight pages with speech balloons. The Order of the Stick flies towards them on their flying carpet from the top of the pyramid. Sabine: See, Tarquin? A little acid got them moving! Good job, honey! Nale: Yes dear...Unforutnately, "up" is not the direction I was hoping for. Nale: Malack, is the Control Winds scroll you cast still active? Malack: Is your vapid devil-whore still keeping you aloft? Sabine: HEY! Who are you calling a devil?? Nale: Keep them contained, then. Malack: ... Tarquin: Come on, Mal. Try to look forward to the end of the mission. Malack: ...Very well. Cut away to the top of the pyramid. A whirlwind surrounds the pyramid with a '''WOOOOSH!'"'' Having been flung from the flying carpet, the party is in disarray at the top of the pyramid. Elan: No fair! How come THEY get to fly? Stupid biased Windy Canyon! Roy: That's not JUST the canyon. I think Nale found himself a new divine caster. Roy: Come on, maybe we can push through this. Cut back to the Linear Guild, aloft. Tarquin: If your goal is to drive them back...I request permission to engage the enemy, O Great Leader of the Linear Guild. Nale: Permission to hasten my inheritance granted. Tarquin: Ha! OK, hold on one moment, I just need to activate one of my armor's enchantments... Tarquin's armor is surrounded by a red glow. Nale (off-panel): Glamered armor? Isn't that kind of a weak ability, Dad? Tarquin: Actually, when you change flags as often as I do, it's a real cost-saver. Tarquin's helmet and armor have changed. The helmet has no spikes and the tabard is purple. Tarquin: There we go! Tarquin: Now how does the voice go again? Tarquin: *Ahem* Tarquin holds aloft Soul-Muncher and descends on his pteronadon. Tarquin: THOG SMASHES! Kilkil: Sir, watch your grammar! Malack: Why? What's wrong with it? Kilkil: Absolutely nothing! D&D Context * Sabine is a succubus; she is a demon, not a devil. Demons are Chaotic Evil, whereas Devils are Lawful Evil. Thus she is offended at being referred to as such. * Control Winds is a 5th level spell of the Air Domain. Malack casts it with a scroll because the spell is not in his Domain. This spell allows the caster to control wind in an area with a variety of effects. Trivia * Tarquin has brought his axe, Soul-Muncher, for only its second appearance since #50, and its first ever which was not a flashback. * "Thog Smashes" is Tarquin impersonating Thog when Thog is enraged, which itself is a reference to The Incredible Hulk comics. * The title refers to the subject-verb agreement in Tarquin's last line. Thog often improperly conjugates his verbs. External Links * 849}} View the comic * 239691}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Control Winds Category:Exploring Windy Canyon and Girard's Pyramid